XXominum Monarchy
This is a Maverick Article xXominum The xXominum are a very old species originating in the Norma arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. While being a fairly older race in the galaxy they hardly show this through technological prows although they are present. xXominum suffer from a genetic mutation imposed by the forerunners hundreds of thousands of years prior to the human-forerunner war. The xXominum were one of the first races to recieve the merciful punishment of devolution at the hands of the Forerunner Ecumene. To counter the species alleged tendency for violence the species was set back in advancement and genetically altered to be prone to a violent viral development within the xXominum blood stream which rapidly matured periodically and whipped out massive populations of xXominum. These cullings were designed to remind the xXominum of the price of aggressive behavior in the galaxy and to ensure they never truly reach a secure state of power. Every five thousand years the virus would break out randomly across the species and kill millions. To combat this threat the xXominum moved their home world to the Norma arm which received more radiation from the Galactic core which helped negate the development of the virus slightly. Furthermore great infection control measures were taken to ensure the virus did not envelop the species entirely and advancement would still take place. Many xXominum wore combat harnesses or gauntlets which would administer an acidic element into the blood stream liquifying the corpse from the inside rather than surrender to the virus. xXominum did manage to build a substantial empire which would have rivalled that of the covenant in technology but not in numbers. The Monarchy primarily uses suspended plasma fields as both shielding and weaponry on board larger war ships. Smaller ships fire concentrated plasma torpedoes of higher density than that of the covenant comparison. Thought radiation treatments the xXominum were able to extend their time between plagues up to 10,000 years. An unlikely Cure In exchange for an unlikely alliance In 2569 the xXominum was alerted that one of their deserted worlds which was compromised by the virus had been disturbed. Drones were sent to investigate but found nothing abnormal and were eager to leave the planet again. Months later another signal from the planet, an xXominum cruiser intercepted the UNSC Deliverance as it departed in slip space from the planet with the plague onboard. Spartan Commander Chandler had somehow contracted the virus and instead of being taken by it bonded with it on a genetic level. The xXominum demanded his immediate death, the UNSC waged it could develop a cure since the virus had bonded with Spartan Chandler they would be able to easily study and differentiate all of its individual markers and make up to develop a vaccine against it. The Deliverance was met by a medical ship and a small battle group for protection. An xXominum fleet arrived to oversee the operation and ensure the virus did not escape. After months of the leading medical scientists working on mapping the virus a vaccine was developed and tested on the first xXominum volunteer. While the virus still existed in his blood it was bonded genetically to the xXominum DNA making it no longer a threat. The xXominum swore their loyalty to Humanity and a lasting alliance between the two was forged. Category:Maverick Universe